jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Nagato
'Yuki Nagato '''is now 17 year old. She is the third person to join the SOS Brigade. At first glance, she appears to be an introverted, taciturn bibliophile. She later reveals herself to Kyon as an alien created by the Data Overmind, and possesses supernatural powers as a result. She was sent to North High to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya, and over the course of her time there she comes to develop insights into being a person, as well as emotions (according to Kyon). She is commonly known by her surname "Nagato" (which is not unusual), as Kyon often called her by her surname, as opposed to how he almost always called Haruhi Suzumiya by her given name "Haruhi". While she becomes a honours student, her whole classmates didn't know Nagato is from mysterious planet, and Ben cannot scanning Nagato to turn into her with his Omnitrix. Abilities Nagato has special powers being a humanoid interface. Physical Powers Nagato has displayed superhuman strength, agility, and stamina. She appears to be immune to pain. Nagato has displayed unusual minor abilities, such as holding her breath for a very long time, not suffering sunburn despite her very pale skin, and being immune to the effects of alcohol. She also appears to be immune to human diseases, so any time she does get ill, it's seen as a serious attack on her. Nagato's reaction time is fast enough for her to repeatedly block several laser beams from Mikuru's "Mikuru Beam" attack. Nagato seems to have "odd" food requirements. Sometimes she eats at normal speed, but later she often ate at rapid speed. Kyon became so used to this he became worried when Nagato ate slowly. She ate a triple-sized portion of food during a regular meal. She often ignores food or drink placed in front of her, but at other times has gulped down large offerings of food. Sensory Powers Nagato has very keen eyesight, and her glasses seem to have been props, since she stopped wearing them after Kyon complimented her on how she looked without glasses. She has demonstrated the ability to discern body temperature, detect directions, sense laser beams and subatomic particles and even determine their mass. She can sense other data organisms and all manners of strange phenomena, but the ability is not infallible. (For instance, she could not immediately determine that a pair of dogs had been infected with a data parasite, and took time to determine that Nakagawa was an esper.) Nagato could "scan" a highly advanced computer which contained information about time travel. Mental Abilities Nagato seems to be able to memorize the piece of music by looking at it once. In the same episode she is also able to play the guitar without any problems. Nagato has the ability to remember things that are supposed to be erased by being a part of the Data Overmind. However, she is not infallible; she once forgot to reconstruct her glasses after they were broken in a battle. Nagato could "intuit" data she had collected from a damaged advanced computer. She seemingly has difficulties with some distinctly human objects, such as computer mice and rifles. She demonstrated difficulty in drawing pictures of faces. Nagato's multitasking abilities gave her a great advantage when playing ''Saggitarius III. She was able to control 20 groups while countering a hack attempt simultaneously. Data Powers As a humanoid interface, Nagato has numerous powers, seemingly enhanced when in a space under data jurisdiction. Many but not all of her powers require her to use "incantations" (in which she speaks a computer language very quickly) or arm movements. Data Jurisdiction Powers Nagato's powers appear to be expanded while within data jurisdiction. Nagato once entered another interface's data jurisdiction space, repairing it from the damage, and another time she used an "incantation" to enter similar space created by a more primitive data organism, which bore some similarity to both data jurisdiction and closed space. (That space was automatically repaired when the organism was defeated.) In a data jurisdiction space, she was able to create "icicles" from the surrounding structure and use them to attack an enemy. She could use this ability in "reverse" to counter Ryoko Asakura's similar attacks. Item Powers Nagato injected nanomachines into Mikuru via bite to prevent her from using the Mikuru Beam. In The Disappearance, she also injected Kyon with a stealth operation screen and a protective field to protect him from hazardous effects of time travel. In each case, the bite marks swiftly faded. Precognition Nagato has displayed at least limited precognition. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Minori Chihara English dub: Michelle Ruff Category:Course 1 Students Category:Female Superheroes Category:SOS Brigade